


Sexual Harassment

by onychophoran (batty42)



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty42/pseuds/onychophoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years of working for Dethklok, there is very little that can faze Charles. Still, he really should have knocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Dubious consent. He may not have said no, but he certainly wasn't saying yes.

Charles was going to have to have a word with Nathan. He simply could not keep buying twenty thousand dollar watches just to smash them. If he wanted to kill time that was fine, but he was going to have to start buying cheaper watches.

 

He'd been looking all over Mordhaus, unable to find a trace of him. Pickles was passed out drunk in a Klokateer only restroom. (Charles didn't even want to know how he'd gotten there) Murderface was brooding a corner, stabbing something. After a harsh "No!" to the question of Nathan's whereabouts, Charles decided it was best to back away. Toki and Skwisgaar were doing something that involved a locked door, pickled herring and a lot of squealing. Charles wasn't about to interrupt, not even if they paid him. Which they did, but that was beside the point.

 

As a last resort Charles checked Nathan's bedroom. Not expecting it to be occupied at this hour, Charles walked right in without knocking. That was his first big mistake.

 

Nathan was currently in bed. But he wasn't sleeping. He was propped up against the headboard. His lower half was obscured by the black sheet but from his flushed cheeks and the jerky motions under the covers, there was no doubt what Charles has walked in on.

 

Nathan's hand stills as his mind registered Charles' presence. Living with Dethklok, this wasn't the first time Charles had walked in on one of them otherwise occupied. But that didn't make it any less embarrassing when it happened.

 

"I'll... Ah come back later."

 

His second mistake was hesitating a second between speaking those words and getting the hell out of there, giving Nathan time to respond.

 

"No, wait. You don't have to go." Nathan is flashing him a smile full of sex and promise and unspeakable things. It would have made even the most jaded and experienced of groupie cream her panties like a school girl. "I was thinking about you anyway."

 

For the first time in a long time, Charles was literally too stunned for words. Why would Nathan be thinking of him?

 

Watching his manager at a loss for words, Nathan smirks.

 

"You...need me for something?" The hand starts moving again, more slowly this time.

 

"Yes well..."

 

Each upward pump reveals more of his naked flesh. Charles is distracted, to say the least.

 

"Nathan, I simply must insist that you stop that."

 

The smirk has become a permanent, unfamiliar fixture on his face. "Not until I'm finished."

 

Another slow pump for emphasis.

 

"If you want me to be done faster you could... help out." There is a dirty edge to Nathan's new smirk.

 

Charles misses the usual Nathan, the one who has trouble forming a complete sentence and rescues wayward kitties.

 

"Nathan, this is sexual harassment."

 

"So sue me. I've got the world's best lawyer."

 

"That doesn't work when you're HARASSING YOUR LAWYER!"

 

Living with Dethklok, it takes a lot for Charles to lose his cool but Nathan is definitely pushing it.

 

"Loosen your tie for me."

 

Nathan actually expects Charles to go through with this. Whatever has gotten into Nathan, Charles wants it out. Now.

 

He goes along with it, muttering to himself. One handed, he undoes the knot in his tie. Nathan's hand speeds up, finally knocking back the sheet.

 

Charles had heard the rumors from the groupies and the fan sites. Apparently they were true. Well, Charles was going to have to cancel that defamation suit.

 

Noticing where Charles is staring the smirk returns. "Like what you see?"

 

Charles is a grown man. He is a professional for god's sake. He is not blushing. Mutely he starts to remove the tie.

 

"No," Nathan stops him. "Leave the tie on."

 

Charles is confused. It shows on his face.

 

Nathan lets out a breathy grunt and has to stop his hand for a moment.

 

"The..the shirt," he growls.

 

Charles doesn't quite know why, but he complies without complaint, locking eyes with Nathan for the first time since walking in. Starting from the bottom, Charles carefully undoes each button. Nathan resumes his stroking but it's not as fast or as hard and Charles can tell he is struggling to regain control.

 

Before long his shirt is fully unbuttoned and dangling free at his sides. Nathan beckons him closer with a rough "come".

 

Without even thinking about it Charles finds himself at the side of Nathan's bed, wondering just how he got there. Nathan pulls Charles on top of him so that Charles is straddling his legs, just below his straining erection. Nathan grabs a handful of Charles' open shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Dragged into a searing kiss, the last, lone, rational voice forgets what it was supposed to be objecting too. Still kissing, Nathan presses the heel of his palm into the bulge in Charles' pants. How long has he been hard? Charles can't quite seem to recall. Moving his own hand to Nathan's formidable girth it isn't long at all until they are lost to the sensation. Nathan, already farther along than Charles comes first, biting down hard on Charles' shoulder. Charles isn't far behind. (in his defense it has been a long time, a very long time) They both pant heavily for a few minutes, foreheads touching. The uncharacteristic smirk slides off Nathan's face and Charles is left with something much more familiar. The usual Nathan, his Nathan.

 

Shakily getting to his feet, Charles starts to re-button his shirt. He takes a moment to mourn his now ruined pants.

 

A more recovered Nathan has the good graces to look at least a little embarrassed at what has transpired.

 

"You uh, wanted to talk to me about something?"

 

Taking a deep breath and straightening out his stained shirt, Charles needs another moment to compose himself.

 

"Right, umm ... Take it easy on the expensive watches."

 

As Charles heads for the door he takes a look back at the bed. For the briefest of moments that smirk has returned but it just as quickly disappears and Charles is walking out the door, re-knotting his tie.


End file.
